kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 147
さな |Chīsana Haguruma}} is the one hundred and forty-seventh chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary While in the process of mapping out the floor plan for the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Kuina begins to envision the recently deceased members of her family. Her emotions begin to overwhelm and her eyes well up with tears, but her brother Kiriya reassures her to stay strong in order to win the battle. She recomposes herself and continues map out the floor plan. Sitting outside of the room are former pillars, Tengen and Shinjuro standing guard. They begin conversate at how mature and wise Kiriya has become despite losing his father at such a young age. Shinjuro mentions how the youth are risking their lives and how he had decided to follow his late son, Kyojuro, and put his life on the line to protect them. Elsewhere on the estate, Sakonji is seen caring an ill Nezuko, he reveals that he had given Nezuko a medication to revert her back to a human but questioned if it was actually taking any effect. The idea of Nezuko returning to a human would ruin Muzan's scheme of trying to conquer the sun, and she would be deemed the only demon in history to not be destroyed by sunlight. Sakonji begins to tremble at the idea of the conflict ending on that night, and being alive to witness it. He reminisces on the day when he first met Tanjiro, and how he felt that the beginning of the end had finally come to the centuries-long conflict. He quietly begins to root for Tanjiro and Nezuko, begging them not to lose. Meanwhile within the fortress, Tanjiro has begun to engage Akaza in a fight, whom lunges forward to forcefully attack first. Tanjiro is narrowly able to escape the blow by using Hinokami Kagura: Fire Wheel to flip over Akaza. Now behind him, Tanjiro wills himself to slice Azaka's arm off and successfully manages to do so, but is swiftly attacked when Akaza manages to regenerate his arm. To his advantage, Tanjiro narrowly avoids his attack by using Hinokami Kagura: Mock Sun Rainbow and manages to slice Akaza across the face in the process. Akaza regenerates his cut while he stares, stunned at Tanjiro's ability. After having witnessed their small scuffle, Giyu stands amazed at Tanjiro's techniques thinking of how his ability is equal to that of a Hashira's. He recalls the snow day of when they first met, and how all he could do was beg for his sister's life, compared to how he can now fight without losing his life or dignity. Azaka recalls the final words spoken to him by Kyojuro, "This boy isn't weak, do not insult him." and acknowledges Tanjiro's strength and informs him of his newfound respect for him. The chapter ends with Akaza initiating a Technique Deployment to fight Tanjiro in a serious manner. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kuina Ubuyashiki *Kiriya Ubuyashiki *Kagaya Ubuyashiki (flashback) *Amane Ubuyashiki (flashback) *Nichika Ubuyashiki (flashback) *Hinaki Ubuyashiki (flashback) *Tengen Uzui *Shinjuro Rengoku *Kanata Ubuyashiki *Sakonji Urokodaki *Nezuko Kamado *Muzan Kibutsuji (flashback) *Akaza *Tanjiro Kamado *Giyu Tomioka Events Navigation ru:Глава 147 Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc